The electronic cigarette is used to turn the smoke liquid into vapor, and provide a tobacco alternative for the smoker. When the electronic cigarette works, it needs to supply a power to the atomizer, and heat the heating wire of the atomizer in order to heat the liquid and generate vapor. At present, the battery in the electronic cigarette is used to supply power to the atomizer. The power supply mode includes full power output or constant voltage output, which the output power varies with the load resistance of the heating wire. When the full power output is provided, the output power decreases with the decrease of the battery voltage. When the constant voltage output is provided, the output power of the electronic cigarette varies with the resistance of the heating wire.
When the electronic cigarettes produced in batch production, the resistance of the heating wire of each electronic cigarette is different, and the power supply mode above-mentioned produced different heating power for each electronic cigarette, so that smoke amount and flavor of each of the electronic cigarettes are not consistent, thereby failed to meet the consumers.